The Clique: Grown Up
by serenaxvanderwoodsen
Summary: Massie: Life is now anything but fabulous. Alicia: Leads an ah-mazing life. Dylan: Her life is glamorous and celeb filled. Kristen: Her life is also anything but fabulous. Claire: A Hollywood STAR but will she be for long?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any _Clique _characters. Lisi Harrison is the author of all _Clique Series _books and owns all of the characters.**

Westchester, NY

Starbucks

Sunday, Feburary 2nd

4:43 PM

"Hey, Alicia." Massie embraced her friend, happily.

"Ehmagawsh! Mass." Alicia hugged her best friend back.

"How ya been?" Massie asked.

"Ah-mazing. You?"

"Ah-mazing." Massie replied.

"It's so weird we haven't seen each other in, like, a month." Alicia bit her lip.

"I know. Everything's been good though. My life is...everything I've ever dreamed of." Massie smiled.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I'm engaged! I really love Josh, ya know?" Alicia grinned back at Massie.

"After all these years you're still with Josh! That's phenomonal." Massie stated jealously.

"I know." Alicia was completely oblivious to Massie's jealousy.

"Hm." Massie pursed her lips.

"So, what about you? Who's special in _your _life?" Alicia asked.

No! Alicia couldn't possibly be asking that. There was no way to answer that question. It was a non-option to admit to Alicia that she'd recently broken up with her boyfriend, Dan. He'd been perfect a Ralph Lauren model Alicia would have been so jealous. It would have been perfect to see Alicia's face- Massie stopped herself. She was getting carried it away. It was over with Dan and she had to think quickly. Finally she decided to lie. Yes, she'd lie her butt off and Alicia would never know the truth. Massie grinned at the very idea. "Um, you know, this guy, um...George. George Ishkinsi." Massie lied.

"Really?" Alicia looked intrigued.

"Mhm." Massie sipped her drink so she wouldn't have to say anymore.

"What does he do?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, he mmmmmmm." Massie went back to drinking her water before she answered and simply made inautible sounds. Think! She instructed herself_. What should his job be? Something ah-mazing. A doctor? Nah. Um-_

"Huh?" Alicia widened her eyes.

"What? Oh he's in...advertising." Massie nervously lied again.

"Interesting. What's the name of his firm?" Ugh, why was Alicia asking so many questions? It was stupid really. Massie wanted to tell her friend to shut up but she knew she couldn't. They hadn't seen each other in a month now and she wanted to get along with Alicia.

"Um, Iskin and Baldinini. He owns it." Massie flipped her glossy brown hair and began to relax. This was going quite well actually. Now if she could just change the topic to something-

"I thought you said his last name was Ishkinsi not Iskin." Alicia was genuinely confused.

No! This was awful. Massie began to sweat and hyperventilate. Why now? Couldn't Alicia just shut up abot stupid, fake George? Why not ask her about her job? Or _something _else?

"It is...um...he shortend it. For you know...business purpose. His partner wanted him to. Because it was, um, too long for the sign on the buliding and, uh, it was, like, too long." Massie gulped. She thought her answer was satisfactory. So why wouldn't Alicia whipe that confused look off her face?

"Oh." Alicia nodded politely.

"Look, I gotta go." Massie pretended to look at her Coach watch.

"Okay." Alicia agreed.

"See you sometime...soon." Massie flatly responded and left the bulding. _When did Alicia and I grow so distant? _Massie couldn't help but wonder. But as soon as the thought entered her head she shook it off. She had more important things to worry about. Like, shopping for her job interview. Because currently Massie Block had no life. Well, sort of. She had no job, no boyfriend, and no best friends close to her. So, really she had no life. She sighed heavily and continued down the sidewalk listening to her Jimmy Choos clinck down the street. When did she become so unpopular? Massie used to be fabulous. Now she was anything but.


	2. Chapter 2

Westchester, NY

Starbucks

Sunday, Feburary 2nd

4:56 PM

Alicia watched in amusement as her friends bolted out of the small, farmiliar Starbucks. She wondered why Massie was being so tense and awkward. It was nice that she had a new boyfriend though. George, or whoever, sounded alright. Owned his own advertising company. It was just...odd seeing Massie after all this time. Alicia sighed as she glanced at the gianormours Tiffany engagment ring on her finger. Wow, it was gorgeous. It was perfect. Alicia smiled to herself at the memory of Josh proposing. He'd done it in and immaculate rose garden in Paris. It had been a breathtaking, romantic moment. The kind you read about it in romance novels or see in wonderfully, romantic movies. Alicia felt a sudden jolt of excitment again as she thought about buying her dress, picking out the cake, the invitations, the location...everything. She loved weddings and her own would be fabulous. A can't miss event...everyone would be clammoring to get an invite to the wedding of the famous TV Newscaster and her amazing fiance the Ralph Lauren model. She could picture it know people photographing it for magazines. People-

"Hello? Alicia? Alicia Rivera?" A farmiliar voice greeted breaking her thoughts.

Alicia looked up and saw her former best friend, Dylan Marvil, looming over her. "Dylan!"

"Alicia!" The two girls hugged.

"Wow, Dylan, it's nice to see you. Congratulations on taking over _The Daily Grind. _Your wonderful." Alicia smiled.

"Thank you. You deserve congratulations too though! You're a Newscaster on television. You're amazing. I watch you every night to catch up on my current events." Dylan smiled.

Wow, Dylan watched her _every _night! "Really?"

"Yes." Dylan nodded as she flipped her profesionally straightened red hair over her shoulder.

"Thank you. I love to hear about people watching the show." Alicia replied.

"Yes, you're wonderful." Dylan sat down in the chair across from her.

"So, have you heard from Kristen? I haven't." Alicia asked her casually.

"No." Dylan shook her head.

"Hm. I hear from Claire, though, occasionally. Hollywood actress now." Alicia said thoughfully.

"I know. I've had her on the show." Dylan sipped her Starbucks latte nonchalantly.

"Oh!" Alicia giggled, remembering, of course, the A-list celebrity must've been on the A-list talk show.

"Yes. Well." Dylan inhaled sharply.

"Thank you for visiting with me." Alicia replied.

"It was my pleasure." Dylan smiled. But it wasn't a best friends smile. It was a...formal smile.

"Right." Alicia nodded as she saw her other friend walk away. It was...nice running into her. And Massie. It's just life with the Pretty Committee seemed so distant. Like, a far off memory. It was forever ago, anyway, that they'd been friends. Massie was now awkward and distant, Dylan was overly formal and polite, Claire was some big-shot actress, and Kristen...well, who knows where she was. Alicia felt, though, that her career was also as big-shot as Dylan's...or even Claire's. She was a celebrity...a famour newscaster. Her dream. She smiled at that thought. Her dream was a reality. She was a glamorous, star. Everything in _her_ life was utterly fabulous.


	3. Chapter 3

Westchester, NY

Starbucks

Sunday, Feburary 2nd

5:01 PM

Massie sighed as she looked through Bloomingdales. This was insane. She had no job! No job and no boyfriend! Her life was on hold. It was impossible. The only thing she had to do was...shop.

"Hello, Miss, may I help you?" A young, blonde salesgirl asked.

"Um, yes. I'm looking for a suit. To wear to a job interview." Massie explained.

"Hm." The girl tapped her french manicured finger to her chin.

"Waiting." Massie grumbled.

"Oh! I have just the thing." The girls smiled, awkwardly and led Massie to a row of clothes.

"Here." She gave her a sleek DKNY viloet jacket and a watching skirt.

"Um. Thanks." Massie rolled her amber eyes. No. Way.

"I love it." The girl beamed.

"I hate it." Massie muttered.

"What was that, Miss?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'll...be back." Massie assured her but before the salesgirl could stop her she raced out of Bloomingdales and out into the cold air. She felt the strong wind whip against her perfect face and felt specks of snow fall in her hair. Perfect. Snow, it would ruin her new suede Gucci boots. Massie hurriedly ran along the sidewalk and slammed into Alicia. Seeing her again was awful. Alicia looked so glamorous and sophisticated. And she was on TV and engaged _she _was successful.

"Massie, hey!" Alicia brightly chirped.

"Alicia." Massie swallowed.

"Where were you?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, um, shopping." Massie's mouth twitched into a slight smile.

"Awesome." Alicia nodded her head.

"I had so much fun at Starbucks with you." Massie tried to sound enthusiastic but the coffee hour with Alicia had been utterly painful.

"Me too! We should get together again soon." Alicia suggested.

"Sure." Massie shrugged.

"Oh! Oh! Are you coming to my wedding?" Alicia wanted to know.

No, Massie wanted to shout. "Yes. Yes. I think I will." Massie replied.

"Wonderful. I'll send you invitation soon." Alicia smiled at her friend.

"I'm looking forward to it." She lied.

"Oh, I saw Dylan. After I met up with you." Alicia told her.

"Really?" Massie feigned interest. She had absolutely no desire to stand here in the snow chatting it up with Alicia. Her Gucci boots were getting posatively ruined.

"Yup. It was quite nice actually." Alicia informed Massie.

"Uh-huh." Massie fought the urge to check her Coach watch. It wasn't like she anywhere to be but still she wanted to go home. She'd finish the seventh season of _Gilmore Girls. _It would be fun! Now if Alicia would just let her go...

"Anyway, she seems to be doing well with _The Daily Grind _and all." Alicia rambled on. _Oh, I don't care how sucessful you and Dylan are! _Massie thought angrily.

"Right, well, I'd better go." Massie waved goodbye quickly.

Alicia looked shocked, "Right. Kay. Later."

Massie sighed letting the snowflakes fall all over hair. She could feel herself begining to tear up. _Where had her life gone? Why wasn't she ah-mazing Massie anymore? Who _was _she? _Massie's mind raced with questions. She had no idea if any of these questions _had _answers. Maybe if she got The Pretty Committee back together...if they could all be best friends agian...maybe it was impossible. But then again, nothing had ever been impossible for Massie Block.


	4. Chapter 4

Westchester, NY

Dylan's Apartment

Sunday, Feburary 2nd

6:08 PM

"Heyy, Dyl." A blonde girl raced up to Dylan.

"This party is utterlty fabulous." Another girl sidled up to her.

"I know." Dylan tossed her red hair over her shoulder, oozing confidence.

"Really, Dylan, you're amazing." The blonde girl continued.

"Kate, believe me I know." She gave Kate a cocky-smile.

"I love this song!" The brunette, Kailey, bobbed her head to Christina Aguilera's "Candyman".

"Ah-greed." Dylan walked over to her gianormous silver, sound system and turned it up.

"Ehmagawsh, there's Hilary Duff!" Kate cried.

"Ugh." Dylan rolled her emerald-green eyes.

"Kate Hudson!" Kate exclaimed.

"I'm used to spotting celebs." Kailey remained cool in front of Dylan.

"Mmmm." Dylan agreed as she reglossed her lips with her dark red Hard Candy.

"Dylan, so how was it seeing Alicia today?" Kate turned to her friend.

"Oh. That. Painful, she's all business-y." Dylan complained.

"Well, her old friend, Olivia Ryan is nawt." Kate informed her.

"Hm?" Dylan turned to Kate.

"She's dating a famous actor now." Kate told her.

"Oh."

"And Alicia and Josh Hottz are engaged!" She continued.

"Really? Ehmagawsh! What'll I wear to the wedding?" Dylan wondered aloud.

"You sure you'll be invited?" Kate asked.

"Duh. I was her high school and junior high BFF!" Dylan retorted

_Buzz, buzz, buzz. _Dylan's red hot Sidekick buzzed inside her light pink Kate Spade purse.

**SCOTT: Hey, Dylan. Sorry I'm late for our party.**

**DYLAN: You mean our ENGAGMENT party?**

**SCOTT: Dylan, I'm sorry. I have a business meeting right now.**

**DYLAN: How long will you be?**

**SCOTT: I'm leaving now!**

**DYAN: Yay! Love you, Scott.**

**SCOTT: Love you too.**

Dylan sighed, content with herself. She'd told no one about the engagment. She wanted to wait for Scott and when he wasn't there...well, he was going to be here soon so it didn't matter. Dylan smiled to herself as she dropped the phone back into her new Kate Spade purse. Life was ah-mazig. Alicia wasn't the only one getting married! She was getting married too!

"What was that about?" Kate asked.

"Nothing!" Dylan said, too quickly.

"Kay." Kate shrugged and sipped her Root Beer.

"Nothing. Much." Dylan repeated.

"Hm." Kate nodded.

"Kate, I wanted to tell you something." Dylan began. Maybe she should tell her best friend about the engagment she deserved to know.

"What?" Kate snapped her attention back to Dylan.

"I'm...um...I'm really happy about Alicia's wedding." Dylan finished. She wasn't ready. It was going to be with Scott that she announced it.

"Okay." Kate gave her a quizzical look.

"Never mind." Dylan waved it off.

"Alight, Dyl, but if you need to talk...

"I know, I know, you are here." Dylan responded.

"Yup. So, who'd you have on the show today?"

"Abby Boyd." Dylan replied.

"Really? I thought she was OUT." Kate flipped her blonde hair.

"She is. Katie Holmes canceled at last minute." Dylan giggled.

"Huh." Kate responded.

"Yeah." Dylan bobbed her head.

"Hey!" Scott burst through the door.

"Ehmagawsh! Scott." Dylan ran through the apartment. She was unaware of the fact that her six-inch Jimmy Choos were scuffing the glossy, wood floor.

"Hey." He grinned.

"Hi." She adjusted the strap on her glittery, blue, Vera Wang cocktail dress.

"You look amazing." He told her as he took off a Columbo-inspired tan trenchcoat, revealing a black Armani suit.

"You do too." She replied.

"I know. You picked the outfit out." He grinned.

"So? Are you ready?" She asked, nervously.

"Ready." He sighed, heavily.

"Kay." Dylan combed her professionaly straightened red hair with her fingers.

"Let's go." He told her. They were ready to make the annoncement of a lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5

Westchester, NY

Massie's Apartment

Monday, Feburary 3rd

9:03 AM

Massie sat at her kitchen munching on a handful of bagel chips. Mandy Moore's "Cry" blared from her small, silver, Sony boom box.

_"You were always to cold one, but I was never that sure. You were all by yourself staring at a dark gray sky. I was changed. In places no one would find, all your feelings so deep inside, was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes, the moment I saw you cry." _Massie's ears filled with her favorite song. She sighed heavily and cleaned the breakfast dished off the counter top. Then she slowly walked into her closet. Hm. She tapped her index finger to her chin. She had yet another job interview today and wanted to wear something ah-mazing but still business-y. She glanced at the DKNY suit she'd bought yesterday. She decided that she, actually, hated it and would wear something else. She she threw on a black, tank top and a pair of cream, gorgeous Chanelle pants with a matching fitted blazer. It was an ah-mazing suit. She then grabbed her favorite, new soft pink Marc Jacobs purse and jammed her black Jimmy Choos. The outfit made her confident and business-like. _Maybe, I should take a briefcase, _Massie thought. She bit her lip, trying to decide. But when she saw the time on her diamond, Tiffany watch she shrugged and let it go, she didn't want to be _late _for the meeting. So, she raced out of her apartment and walked down the sidewalk, slowly. She took a few small, deep breaths in and released them. She was a queen, an alpha. She could do this. Massie hurried along the sidewalk and into a huge, glossy, glamorous building.

"Hello?" Massie walked up to a huge glass desk.

"Miss Kensi?" The woman leaned forward.

"No I'm-"

The woman motioned toward the headset on top of her head, signaling she was on the phone.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure we have a job available for those skills, Miss Kensi. Of course, uh-huh. Yes. We'll be in touch, darling. Thank you." She smiled and took of her headset.

"My name's Massie Block." Massie told her.

"Okay. Room 208, Jennifer Goldin will be speaking with you, hon." The woman told her.

"Thank you." Massie smiled sweetly and hurriedly walked to office 208.

"Ms. Block?" Jennifer grinned at Massie when she came in.

"Yes, that's me." Massie sat down in the worn, green chair in front of the desk.

"Okay, Ms. Block, what are some of your skills?"

"Well, I'm a good designer. I love to design clothes. Um, typing. I can type. I'm good at...math too." Massie added math because she thought it sounded professional.

"Alright. Do you have a resume?" Jennifer asked.

"Right here." Massie handed her a white sheet of paper.

"Okay, so, I think I have a job for you!" Jennifer grinned, pleased.

"Really?" Massie's amber eyes shone with hope.

"Uh-huh. Really, it's something anyone can do but I'm sure you'll excell at it." Jennifer continued.

"What is it?" Massie pressed.

"A personal assistant."

"To...who?" Massie asked.

"Claire Lyons."


	6. Chapter 6

Westchester, NY

Cafe de la France

Monday, Feburary 3rd

10:05 AM

"Yes, yes." Jaclyn, the wedding planner, nodded at Alicia.

"Well, I want a completely chocolate cake. Just several different layers of chocolate." Alicia smiled.

"Alright." Jaclyn entered this information into her PalmPilot.

"Yup." Alicia pulled her shiny black hair out of it's pony tail, hoping it would keep her warm in the freezing February weather.

"Okay, I think I have the perfect cake for you!" Jaclyn grinned.

"Where?" Alicia asked.

"At this place run by a famous baker. He's amazing, really. But the cakes cost a fortune." Jaclyn smiled apologetically.

"It doesn't matter." Alicia shrugged.

"Really?" Jaclyn beamed.

"Mm-hm." Alicia nodded absently. Money was _nawt _an issue. This wedding would be perfection. Every last detail. She sighed happily. She was getting married!

"So, where do you want to get married?" Jaclyn wanted to know.

"Oh. Um, where do you suggest?" Alicia asked.

"Well, what do you envision for your wedding? Beach? Small hometwon wedding? Huge, celebrity inspired wedding?" Jaclyn took her PalmPilot out of her black, Prada bag ready to record Alicia's thoughts.

"Huh. I think the Celebrity Inspired one. I mean, I _am _a celebrity." Alicia replied.

"True. So, then I'm thinking...The Plaza Hotel?" Jaclyn turned to Alicia.

"Oh my gosh! Of course! Perfect!" Alicia couldn't contain her excitment she practically jumped out of her seat.

Jaclyn smiled, pleased with herself. "Right. So what is your dream wedding, Alicia?"

"Um." Alicia bit her lip.

"Not sure yet?" Jaclyn asked.

"Not exactly." Alicia admitted.

"Okay. Well, watch some romantic, wedding movies tonight. Then, you can tell me some thoughts tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Alicia agreed.

"Alright, but who do you think of as a perfect, romantic couple?" Jacyln asked.

"Um." Alicia tapped her index finger to her chin.

"Not sure?" Jaclyn raised a perfect eyebrow at Alicia.

"No! I'm sure! I think of...um...Romeo and Juliette?" Alicia uncertainly told Jaclyn.

"Alright. Why don't you think about that question, too, m'kay?" Jaclyn sipped her coffee out of the large, white Cafe de France mugs.

"Yeah." Alicia smiled wryly.

"Okay, Alicia, obviously something is stressing you out. You're not one hundred percent focused on this wedding. What is it?" Jaclyn demanded.

"N-nothing." Alicia stammered. She didn't want to tell Jaclyn about her problems with the Pretty Committee. She wanted her best friends, or former best friends, at the wedding. But would they come? Did they hate Alicia? She didn't want to be embarrassed by sending them an invitation and nawt having them show up! Alicia really wanted them there.

"What is it, Alicia, you can trust me?" Jaclyn sounded soothing and calm. More like, a friend, rather than a wedding planner.

"Well...Jaclyn." Alicia began.

"Yes?" Jaclyn stared intently at Alicia.

"It's my friends...I'm not sure if they'd come to the wedding. I mean, thing are kind of, rough between us, you know?" Alicia finally admitted.

"Oh, Alicia, I'll take care of it! Just give me names, m'kay?"

"Seriously? Um, there's Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Claire Lyons, and Kristen Gregory." Alicia brightened.

"Alright. Done." Jackly grinned.

"Thank you! Thank you, Jacklyn! And I promise I'll have all the plans done for tomorrow. THANK YOU!" Alicia bounced out of her seat.

"Mhm." Jacklyn nodded and motioned for Alicia to sit back down.

"What?" Alicia worked her smile back into a calm face.

"We _need _to go over the wedding details, Alicia." Jacklyn told her harshly.

"Right, right." Alicia nodded again her shiny dark hair flipping around her.

"So. What theme for your wedding?"

"Well, I want an elegant wedding, of course. Rose petals, light pink, will be thrown at Josh and I as we exit the Plaza. I want it to be extravagant. Since it's February I was thinking we could do a 'Winter Wonderland' type thing. Like, have 'snowflakes' covered in glitter hanging on the ceiling. Glittery 'snow' on the ground and things like that." Alicia had a dreamy look on her face as she talked.

"Wonderful. I love it!" Jacklyn grinned.

"The cake...will be milk chocolate and dark chocolate. No white chocolate though." Alicia explained.

"A big cake?"

"Ah-biviously." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"OK. Anything else?"

"Hmmm...nothing really. That's all you need to know _anyway_." Alicia shurgged.

"True, true. If I need anything I'll call you, kay?" Jacklyn stood up.

"And you'll take care of...

"Your friends. Done." Jacklyn smiled and then the two air-kissed goodbye. Alicia sauntered out of Cafe de la France in a cloud of happiness. Everything had reached perfection. Nothing could shatter her beautiful dream/reality.


	7. Chapter 7

Westchester, NY

Dylan's Apartment

Monday, Feburary 3rd

10:38 AM

Dylan grinned as she walked into her apartment's luxurious kitchen.

Scott was already there, making French toast, brewing a pot of coffee (ah-bviously for him) and making mint hot chocolate (Dylan's favorite).

"Ehmagawsh, Scott!" Dylan grinned, widely. Her red hair was pulled into a straight, glossy pony tail and she was still in her red Juicy sweats and white Ella Moss tank.

"I love you, fiancee." Scott grinned widely and kissed Dylan.

"I ah-dore you more." Dylan smiled back.

She sighed, feeling perfectly content. Alicia wasn't the only one getting married.

She was too. Everything felt _so _perfect.

"I took the day off from work today, Dyl." Scott informed her as he continued making breakfast.

"I-

"I know, you have to in. I was thinking...I could come to the set with you and then we'd have some fun after that. What do you say?" Scott handed Dylan a mug of mint hot chocolate.

"Perfect." Dylan sipped the magnificent drink and smiled.

"The hot chocolate or the plan?" He laughed.

"Both." Dylan replied.

"So, let's eat!" Scott handed Dylan a plate with French toast on it and sat down with her.

After one piece of toast Dylan put her plate in the dishwasher.

"Where're you going?" Scott asked.

"To shower and change for work." Dylan grinned and left the room.

She entered her white and gold bathroom and turned the shower on, letting it warm up as she took off her pajamas. She stepped in, took a quick shower, slathered herself with peppermint scented lotion, put on her silky cream bathrobe, blow-dried her hair, straightened it, then finally she went into her gigantic walk-in closet. She selected a pair of black, pencil straight Armani pants and a beaded white halter top. She then skillfully applied her makeup. When all of this was done, she went back into the kitchen to greet Scott.

"Wow." Scott breathed when he saw her.

"What?" Dylan grinned, dropping her phone into her black Prada bag and sliding on her Jimmy Choos.

"You look...amazing. Gorgeous." Scott complimented.

"Thanks." Dylan smiled shyly and continued to get ready for work.

"How about I meet you there?" Scott suggested.

"Sure." Dylan nodded, she couldn't be late. Her interview with Jennifer Aniston started in an hour and the studio had to prep.

"See you, Dylan." Scott waved goodbye and Dylan kissed him before she left.

Twenty minutes later, Dylan reached the studio.

"Hey, congrats again!" Kate bounced up to her.

"Kate, ehmagawsh, hey." Dylan embraced her friend, as if she hadn't seen her in years.

"Seriously. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kate pouted.

"I wanted to." Dylan replied with a shrug.

"It's cool. I just...can't believe it. Honestly." Kate smiled.

"Miss Marvil?" She heard an anxious voice call.

"Yes?" Dylan looked for the source of the voice.

A man turned to her. "We have a slight change in schedule."

"What? Jen can't make it?" Dylan snapped, angrily. This was nawt happening.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"Ugh, Jen is _such _a flake. She _always _does this, whenever we schedule an interview." Dylan replied.

"I...I'm sorry. But we _do _have a fill-in." He told her, nervously.

"Ew. Who? Abby Boyd, again? God, all fill-ins are B-listers." Dylan rolled her green eyes in annoyance.

"It's Claire Lyons." He replied.

Dylan gasped. Claire Lyons? Her old Pretty Committee friend? She'd have to see her again?

"Thanks." Dylan replied, quietly.

"No problem." He shrugged and walked off.

"What's wrong, Dyl?" Kate asked, curiously.

"I...I..." But Dylan rendered speechless. There was nothing she wanted to see Claire for. Nothing.

"Seriously, Dyl, you're freaking me out." Kate giggled, nervously.

"It's just...Claire Lyons, is an old friend." Dylan regained her composure and sighed.

"Oh." Kate shrugged and floated off into the distance.

Dylan had no idea what Claire coming would mean...maybe it would be a good thing. Finally seeing her friend after such a long time would be a good thing. Maybe.

Massie had been shocked when she'd been assigned Claire's assisstant. She hadn't been happy. Not at first. Working for Kuh-laire? Impossible for Massie Block. But then she remembered her, get-the-PC-back-together scheme and found herself happy about it. It was perfect. The perfect way to get the girls back together again and maybe make herself the old Massie Block again. It had to happen.

She was now on her way to her first day at work, she would 'meet' Claire and then help her with whatever she needed.

"You're here." The driver told her.

They were outside a hotel.

Massie walked in and searched the lobby for Claire.

"Um, I'm here for Claire Lyons." Massie told the woman behind the desk.

The girl pointed one finger over to the lounge.

A girl with long, dark blonde hair was sitting on the couch. She was dressed in ashort, navy dress and was texting someone. She was slender, mysterious, and gorgeous. All the things _Massie _had hoped to be. Nawt Claire.

Massie walked up to her timidly. She looked nothing like the overall wearing LBR Massie knew her to be.

"Claire?" Massie squeaked.

The woman spun around.

"Perdon moi?"

Okay, so it wasn't Claire.

Massie turned a deep red and walked away.

Then she saw Claire.

Claire was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a gold tank top. Her hair was shoulder length and a darker blonde than before. It was now curly and her skin was freshly tanned. Her blue eyes were sparkling and she looked pretty.

Massie wasn't intimidated by _this _Claire though. She was pretty-- there was no denying that-- but she still looked semi like the old Claire. Besides that, Massie knew that _she _was prettier and muchmore glamorous.

She was wearing a short, black dress and a pair of strappy black heels. She was carrying a black, sequined Gucci clutch and her brown hair was glossy and long.

"Claire." Massie greeted.

"Who are-- oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Massie! Massie Block!" Claire exclaimed.

Massie smiled casually, letting her know that she was not quite _as _excited, even though she was.

"Massie, what're you doing here? You look so awesome."

"I know. I'm here for...drumroll, please...a job. Being you assistant." Massie grinned, a toothy smile.

"Wait, what? Seriously?" Claire gasped.

"Yeah. I'm your assistant, Claire." Massie smiled again and hugged her old friend.

"Mass, that's great."

"Yup. So. Whadda we have planned today?" Massie asked, taking Claire's PalmPilot.

"Well, this is my old assistant, Lisa's PalmPilot. It has, like, everything in it. You make all my appointments, so have fun." Claire sighed.

"It says...Daily Grind Studio...in an hour." Massie's heart lept. _The Daily Grind _meant Dylan. All she had to do was get Alicia and Kristen to show and she had the PC back.

It would be easy...perhaps.


End file.
